Cry Out
by poisonous flames
Summary: Ichigo is wounded, Renji is there to help. But will the building tention between them lead to more violence or love? Find out...RR T for swearing and yaoi. Bad summary. Chapter 3 is up! Lemon in it too!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok people this is different from my usual Naruto obsession based stories. Its bleach!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm real bad at summaries, so read. Its about Ichigo and Renji...possible yaoi lemon in later chapters!!!!!! RR!

* * *

**

**Hey, this is the beta of Poisonous Flames story, Cry Out. I posted this for her, so if the summary sucks, blame me. I know nothing about Bleach, so give it a chance. I only fixed the grammatical errors. RR PLEASE! **

**  
-SilverScarecrow

* * *

**

_**Cry Out**_

"Renji, don't go" he whispered to his back. "You'll die."  
"I have to go, he is there," Renji replied, not looking at the orange-haired boy  
"It will make all our efforts pointless! Why should we have even bothered to save Rukia if you just going to turn yourself in!?" Ichigo shouted at Renji's back. Renji turned to face Ichigo.  
"Shut up stupid! Do you think I don't know that"? He yelled back. "This is hardest on me you bastard"!  
"Renji your being a total ass; you're not going to leave like this. If you leave now she'll be found again! Is that what you want?" Ichigo yelled unyielding at the redhead. "She'll be found and executed for real this time. Neither one of us will be able to save her again! I'm in no condition to fight anybody right now, and you wont be here, so think about it Renji. Is it really worth it"? Renji looked at the boy in font of him now. He unhappily realized that his words were true. If he went to Rukia's brother now, he'd be killed for helping an outsider. However, if he didn't the hunt would continue until the whole of the Soul Society collapsed around their ears. He would have worked so hard to save Rukia only to have her killed.  
_'Shit'_ he thought. Renji sighed and looked at Ichigo.  
"You bastard, you make a point".  
"Hell yea I do! You're stayin' here," Ichigo snapped.  
"Fine, but we will have to hide Rukia better from now on. They're catching on, and we can't hide her in the human realm. Too obvious. Damn it, Ichigo, why does this have to happen to us," Renji growled out, dropping to his knees.  
"Because we saved her," Ichigo whispered, looking down at the redhead.  
"Why couldn't she have just come back like she was told? None of this woulda happened," he whispered as well. "I can't leave her, and I can't take her with me either. All those years we spent together, they seem pointless now. We were mere children then, we didn't have it easy then, and we don't have it easy now," Renji continued in a whisper to himself.  
Ichigo watched as his friend mentally tore himself up.  
"How can this be happening? Damn…"  
Ichigo sat on the floor by his bed and held his head in his hands. It was minutes before he heard Renji stand up and walk over to him. Ichigo looked up tiredly.  
"What now, idiot?"

Renji didn't answer; instead he sat beside the orange haired boy. He put his elbows on his knees and sighed.  
"It's harder because we both love her," Renji said in a pained voice. Ichigo didn't look up when he answered.  
"It was bound to happen."  
"She told me she would never love someone that she couldn't. Her duty to the Soul Society was more important," Renji said.  
"She said she wouldn't fall in love. She might not have. We might have fallen for a girl that cannot and does not love us back." Ichigo leaned back against his bed and sighed heavily.  
"Yeah, then this would be even more pointless then it already is."  
"Shut up. I wonder where yoruichii is," Ichigo pondered.  
"Who knows, she's everywhere."  
"Yeah. I'll just have to wait for her to get back." Ichigo closed his eyes.  
"We should probably train or something. I feel so _useless_."  
"We should, but I'm in no condition to use my zanpakuto. I hate this, I want to fight!" Ichigo growled, mad at his current state of well-being. He remembered the fight he had with the four lieutenants. He might well have died had it not been for yoruichii.  
_'I wonder how the others are doing'_ he thought. He could not stop thinking about them. As soon as he had met up with them all, he'd lost them again. After he had fallen, they were left alone, unprotected. He remembered nothing after that. He had woken up in some odd place all bandaged up and sore as hell.  
"Your doing better, you'll be back before long," Renji said, trying to ease up the tension in the room.  
"But how long is long?" Ichigo asked, clenching his fists on his knees, instantly regretting it as immense pain shot though his hands, up his arms and down his spine.  
"UGHHHH," he growled as he released and fell on his side, hands held out in front of him. Renji stood up immediately and retrieved the ice water. He grabbed the bucket and placed it in front of Ichigo.  
"Here let me," Renji said, taking Ichigo's hands and removing the bandages slowly. Renji slowly submerged the bloody hands into the freezing water. Ichigo hissed as the water stung his wounds.  
"You will not heal if you keep reopening your wounds," Renji said reprovingly. "You've got to take it easy, don't get too angry, or you will be out even longer than necessary," he smirked while holding Ichigo's hands under the water.  
"I can't help it! This pisses me off, and I can't even do anything about it." Ichigo closed his eyes and tried to ignore the pain. It wasn't easy. The pain that shot through his hands and arms was irritatingly strong.  
Soon Renji released Ichigo's hands and looked him in the eyes.  
"You ok now? Do you want me to get you anything"? Renji asked, kinder than before.  
"No I think I'm good," Ichigo said, looking down at his hands in the water. The water was tinted red; fresh blood swirled in intricate patterns from his wound. He turned his hands over in the water and looked at them. His palms had torn open from gripping his zanpakuto too tight.  
Renji looked at the handsome man in front of him. It pained him to see Ichigo like this. Ichigo had always been the strong one, the one who couldn't get hurt. The level between their powers was great, but Ichigo could withstand more of a beating than he himself could. He was closing the gap quickly though. Renji stared at the odd orange hair Ichigo possessed. It was unusual, bright as a burning flame in a dark room.  
"What's wrong, why are you looking at me like that?…Renji? Hello? Anyone home? RENJI!!!" Ichigo screeched angrily.  
"Huh? What...oh, it's nothing. You need anything"? Renji asked again, dazed. He had just imagined Ichigo from days before, laid out on his bed without a shirt. All bandaged up and bloody. The sight had not repulsed him; it intrigued him. He was oddly attracted to the sight of Ichigo without a shirt. He wondered, briefly, what it would feel like to have their bodies pressed against each other.  
_'No, I can't think of him like that, no'_ Renji scolded himself. He looked away and stood up. He walked to the door and said,  
"I'll be in the other room if you need me." He left, shaking his head.  
Ichigo watched as the former vice captain of the 11 squad disappeared from view. He wondered what was with Renji; he was staring off into space, evading his questioning of the uncomfortable staring. Ichigo looked at his now numb hands. The bleeding had stopped. He removed his hands from the bucket and picked up a towel next to him. He dried his hands carefully, not wanting to re-open the wounds. Ichigo looked for new bandages to wrap his hands in, but found none.  
_'Crap, where are they?'_ he thought impatiently. He stood and looked for them, not touching anything with his sore fingers.  
_'I guess I'll have to ask Renji.'_  
"Hey Renji, where are the bandages?" Ichigo called as he opened the door walking out into the hall.  
"On the table in the kitchen" Renji called back timidly. "Do you need help putting them on"?  
"Yeah, I think I will." Ichigo walked into the kitchen. Renji followed soon after him, in picking up the bandages that had been set upon the table, unwinding them.  
"Put your hand out."  
"Hmm." Ichigo obliged to the command. Renji took Ichigo's hand in his own and turned it, palm up. He placed the end of the bandage on the wound and proceeded to cover it, spinning it gently but firmly around it.  
"Next." Renji grunted after he finished. Ichigo held his other hand up for Renji to wrap.  
"Renji, what's wrong." Ichigo asked offhandedly, voice light and uncaring.  
"Nothing I'm fine you idiot. Now shut up and let me finish your hands," Renji replied tonelessly.  
_'Something must really be bothering him'_ Ichigo thought.  
"Something has got to be wrong, you're too quiet. Usually you're going on about how much better you are then I; now you're not saying anything," Ichigo pointed out. Renji sighed as he finished the other hand. He dropped his hands to his side and said  
"Why can't you just leave it alone Ichigo? Why does something have to be wrong?! Shit…" Renji looked thoroughly annoyed now.  
"Its not right, you don't have many problems that you let bother you, and here you are obviously ticked and you won't tell me," Ichigo shot back, scowling irritably.  
"I swear Ichigo, can't you just drop it?"  
"No I can't, now what's wrong!?" They were shouting now, over something so very trivial, or so it seemed.  
"Damn it, Ichigo…I swear…Fine. If you can't leave it alone, I think I love you, okay!? And I can't stand seeing you like this, always in pain. IT KILLS ME!" Renji shouted, throwing his arms up above his head.  
Ichigo stood, arms at his sides, shocked at what he had just heard.  
_'This is a lie, it can't be. He loves Rukia. How can he love me'?_ Ichigo questioned himself. His face was void of expression. It had hit him too hard and too fast. But then, he allowed a portion of caring to take over, sympathy for the redhead overpowering his will to stay stoic.  
"Renji," Ichigo whispered. "It took you long enough you asshole."

Renji's expression changed from anger to shock.  
"What?" He asked stupidly. Ichigo looked down to the floor.  
" I thought I was just having a phase, that I wasn't attracted to you at all in any way. But I guess I was wrong," Ichigo said.  
"So…you mean…that you love me as well"? Renji questioned.  
"Yes, I do," was the orange haired man's reply.  
They stood in the kitchen, for what seem like hours, in silence. Neither could bring themselves to look at one another. A powerful sort of tension was building between them. Not a threatening one, but one that made them desire to comfort the other. They were at odds with themselves. Here they both agreed that they loved Rukia. Now they claimed to love each other. Either way, they were in love, and nothing could stop that. Renji spoke first.  
"Ichigo…I-" He was cut off suddenly, almost violently. Ichigo had crossed the room and closed all the distance between them in a single fluid motion. He kissed Renji. Renji stood shocked at the action, but slowly he warmed up to the contact. He closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss. He was slightly taller then Ichigo so his head was bent down at a slightly awkward angle. Ichigo licked Renji's lower lip, asking, nay, _begging_ for entrance. He got it. Slowly they explored the warm caverns of each other's mouths.  
_'God, how long I have waited for this,'_ both thought simultaneously.

* * *

**Yeah, that's it for now. Thanks for reading, and I'll be sure to update soon! Providing you do your share and leave me some loverly reviews! RR AND THE UPDATE WILL COME SOON!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you enjoy my second chap!! Sorry it took so long to get it up. Blame my beta...she took forever to edit!! lmao love ya Silver-chan!! **

**Disclaimer:** The characters and concepts of Bleach belong to their respective owner, not me. ...DARN! And Renji has SUCH a nice ass...

**Rated T:** for language, suggestive themes, yaoi, and the likes...

* * *

**_Cry Out_**

Ichigo put his hands in the redhead's hair and gripped it tightly, licking Renji's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Slowly Renji parted his lips, letting his companion enter his dark caverns. Ichigos' tongue shot into the redhead's mouth, coaxing Renjis' tongue into play. Renji placed a hand on Ichigos' neck and the other in his bright orange hair, pulling him closer. Their bodies were right up against each other, only separated by the thin material of their robes. He could feel all of Renji's tight muscles under his shirt. How he wanted to touch him, everywhere, longing for Renji to touch him as well, wishing for the love he felt to expand into something more then just an infatuation. And he was quickly getting his wish.

Ichigo's hands wandered down from his hair to his companions' neck, then shoulders, where they decided to stay for the time being. Ichigo pushed his collar down, revealing his flawless tattooed skin. Renji gasped while their tongues battled for dominance. Ichigos' hands were rough and they scratched his skin pleasantly while they trailed down his sides to his waist; stopping there, he squeezed Renji's delicate skin, making him moan deeply.

The next few things happened very fast.

The door to the kitchen opened with an ominous click. They immediately jumped apart, watching as Yoruichii walked in a stared in surprise at them, breathless and rumpled as they were.

Yoruichii blinked at the sight. Had she just seen what she thought she saw? Had the two young men been kissing, or was it a trick of the light? Was this the right apartment? Was she finally losing her mind? The last certainly possible...

Both men stood there looking at the purple haired woman in shock, blushing violently. Ichigo turned around and rubbed the back of his head nervously. Renji stood facing Yoruichii, searching for the right words to say.

"So Yoruichii, what have you been up too?" Ichigo said, feeling the tension building around them. Yoruichii walked into the small room and closed the door absent-mindedly.

"I was searching for Rukia; she seems to have been taken far from here, out in a barren area. She is to be hidden there until we can find a better location for her. Have you two come up with any useful ideas?" She asked, sitting on the mat on the floor.

"No we haven't. The only place I _can_ think of would be the human world. This, of course, doesn't do us any good." Ichigo replied walking to the window in the kitchen. Renji stood looking back and forth between both of them.

"So there is no where else to go. She'll be noticed any where she goes, unless we get her off the planet, which isn't likely to happen." Renji piped up. Yoruichii sighed loudly and looked at both men.

"Now, what did I see just a minute ago?" she wondered aloud. Both the men gasped and flushed a deep crimson red. They both started to stutter a reply at the same time.

"N-n-n-nothing….i-i-it was n-n-nothing at a-all," they mumbled incoherently. The older woman clearly didn't believe them, but she let the matter drop.

"Well, whatever it was, keep it to a minimum around me." They both blushed again and nodded obediently.

* * *

Ichigo sat in his bed thinking of where they could hide Rukia. He couldn't think of anything. It was hopeless; none of them had managed to come up with any back-up ideas of where to hide her. He sighed and closed his eyes, the day's weariness beginning to seep through him. He had finally started training again, sparing with Renji almost everyday. Neither of them brought up their 'encounter'.

Yoruichii had decided to send them to the human realm for a while, to help them clear their minds and to think of a few good plans while they wait for someone to attack. It was only supposed to be Ichigo going back, but Renji insisted he go as well. To help if something arose, he told them.

So now, Ichigo had been placed in a difficult situation; he had to figure out a way to save Rukia from the Soul Society, while protecting his friends and family, and now he had to protect Renji.  
"Great," Ichigo sighed, sitting up on his bed. "And I have school work on top of that. How am I supposed to do this?"

He looked out the small square window trying desperately to form a decent plan. He had had a few in mind, but they had been too reckless to even consider. Yoruichii refused them before he had even finished telling her about them. "It is wrong to risk so many lives when none need be lost," she said reprovingly. Renji had come up with a plan involving the fake death of all three of them, but it too was turned down by the purple haired woman.

"Ichigo lets go! The gate will be opening soon, we need to get there now!" the she-cat yowled impatiently from the other side of his closed door. He sighed once more and stood up, grabbing his Zanpakuto. He slid open his door and walked out to meet Renji in the front room.

They arrived at the gate just in time, mere moments after it opened. Yoruichii stepped inside without a backwards glance, and Ichigo and Renji followed suit. They ran to make it to the other gate before it closed, arriving with seconds to spare. They jumped out and stood once again in the human realm. Ichigo looked around at his surroundings; he was close to his school. That meant that there was not a far walk to his house. He smiled to himself; hopefully, it would not be too much longer until he got to sleep in his own bed.

"So Yoruichii, your staying with Mr. Hat and Clogs right?" Ichigo asked, turning his back on them.

"Yes, I will be there if you need me. I'll also be keeping an eye on you two, so stay out of trouble, or I'll want to know the reason why," she said, beginning to removing her clothes.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Renji shouted as he watched the beautiful woman strip down before his eyes. She only smirked and continued her removal of clothes. Renji turned away from her, blushing fiercely.

"I'm off!" meowed Yoruichii with a flick of her long black tail. Ichigo nodded and walked towards his house, leaving Renji gaping at him behind his back.

"Well, are you going with her or me?" Ichigo asked the stunned red haired man. Renji ran to catch up with Ichigo and walked with him.

"I'll stay with you," he announced proudly, as if it was something dangerous and manly. Ichigo smirked to himself and walked along the side street. It was mid afternoon, and no one was out. They were all either at work or at school right now.

_'I wonder if he meant what he said,'_ Ichigo wondered. _'Should I let him make the first move? Or do I?'_ He secretly decided to test Renji, to see if he meant it when he said that he loved him. Therefore, Ichigo walked closer to the red-haired beauty and bumped his hand with his. Neither did anything for a moment, then Ichigo twined his fingers around Renji's, squeezing them gently. To his credit, Renji didn't even flinch, acting as though this was the most naturally thing in the world. The two soul reapers walked hand-in-hand until they reached Ichigo's home.

Ichigo stopped in font of his door and looked at Renji; he smiled faintly and leaned in to peck the redhead on the lips. The kiss lasted mere seconds before Ichigo pulled away and let go of his hand.

"Meet me in my room," he murmured before stepping over the threshold and into the room. The lights were off, surely a bad sign. Ichigo slowly removed his shoes and padded, silent as a cat, into the kitchen. There was no sign of his dad. Yet, that is. He walked up the stairs slowly, expecting a surprise attack from his ever over-eager father.

"AHHHHHHH ICHIGO HAHAHAHA YOU STILL CANT BEAT ME," his dad yelled as he ran down the stairs, aiming a kick at his son's head.

"AHH DAD YOU ASSHOLE!! WHAT THE HELL, I JUST GOT HOME! SHIT!" Ichigo yelled at his fathers foot missed its' intended target, glancing off his shoulder with enough force to knock him violently off balance. He flew down the stairs and landed on his back, his breath leaving him in pained gasp. He sucked in air desperately, glaring angrily at his father as he got to his feet.

"I'M GOING TO GET YOU, OLD MAN!" Ichigo yelled as he ran up the stairs, taking them two at a time.

"HAHAHAH I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY! I'M STILL BETTER THAN YOU!" Isshin roared back, preparing himself to attack his son once more.

"DAD, ICHIGO! Knock it off will ya?" Karin growled at the male population of her family from the doorway of her room. The both stopped and blinked at her, fists raised in punch.

"I'm _trying_ to sleep!" she continued furiously. "God, Ichigo, you're such a loser." She turned and stalked back into her room, slamming the door behind her.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, TWERP!?" Ichigo yelled after his younger sister.

"Heh, leave it alone Ichigo. How've you been?" Isshin asked, relaxing his stance. Ichigo followed suite and stood next to his dad.

"Eh...been better. I'm really tired, so can we talk about this tomorrow?" Ichigo asked turning to his bedroom door.

"Yeah, sure. Night," Isshin said before walking down the hall to his bedroom.

Ichigo walked into his room and closed the door before looking around without turning on the light.  
_'I thought I told him to meet me here. What an ass,'_ he thought, bristling irritably when he realized that Renji was not there. Ichigo sighed and took off his Zanpakuto and set it on his desk. He looked over to his window, noting that it remained shut. He turned and walked out of his room to the bathroom, figuring if Renji wasn't there then he could shower.

Ichigo undressed in a haze and stepped into tub. He tuned the knob for 'hot' water on full blast. The burning water pounded down on his sore back. He stood still and let the scalding water sooth his muscles. He took the vanilla shampoo and lathered it into his spiky orange hair. Silently, he wished Renji was with him so they could shower together. He sighed and rinsed out the foam. He washed his body quickly and turned the shower off.

"Ughh," he groaned as he opened the door, only to have cold air ruthlessly attack his naked form. He stepped out and grabbed a towel from the rack, roughly drying his hair before wrapping the cloth around his waist. He walked out of the bathroom and down the hall. Ichigo left the light off once again as he walked over to his dresser and pulled out a pair of boxers.

"Well, well Ichigo, you look hot when you're all wet like that. And I love your hair. It looks so cute on you," Renji said from one of the many shadows in his room. Ichigo froze in his spot, not noticing the redhead's spiritual pressure at all.

"My hair?" Ichigo asked stupidly, trying to collect his thoughts.

"Yes, your hair. It's all wet and in front of your eyes…it's cute," Renji said while stepping out of his hiding spot. He had changed into something from Ichigo's closet. A pair of loose fitting dark blue sweats pants and a white t-shirt with a band logo on it. He looked…well, he looked hot, to say the least.

Renji advanced on the startled boy without pause. He looked over his glorious body, admiring Ichigos' lean muscles that ripped beneath his flesh as he took a hesitant step back. He had a fined toned abdomen, with a visible six-pack. Renji looked lower, paying special attention to the orange-haired man's darker haired happy trail. It led right to the prize Renji was hoping to win. Smiling wickedly, he pushed Ichigo back up against the wall behind him, shoving one knee between his legs and into his crotch.

"You're mine now," he hissed into his companions' ear, tickling it with his hot breath.

* * *

**well again..i hope u enjoyed!! i will try to get my next chap up ASAP!! so REVIEW!!**

**p.s.** if you found a couple of "blondes" in there, srry. my beta got lazy when she realized that i wrote it wrong, so don't tell me. i know.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took so long. but it is here now! so read, enjoy, be merry.AND REVIEW!! Thank You!**

**Warnings:** _Yaoi, sexual content, stuff like that. You've been warned. _

* * *

**_Cry Out_**

Ichigo's breath caught in his throat, cutting off in a sharp gasp as Renji advanced. Holding his body perfectly still, though not entirely sure how or why, he watched his companion slowly press his defined form against his own, neatly wrapping his leanly muscled arms around his neck.

"Ichigo," Renji whispered, leaning forward, his mouth hovering over Ichigos'. Eyes wide as the other mans' lips hit his own, he hesitantly responded, returning the gentle pressure. As the redheads' hands crept upward to tangle themselves comfortably in his hair, Ichigo pulled him closer, gripping him firmly around the waist, and feeling a less than tender prod against his lower stomach in reply. Renji slid his tongue along Ichigo's bottom lip, and then plunged it into the gap between his teeth as he groaned. His own tongue swiftly coaxed into action by the invaders', Ichigo ground his growing need into the firm nudging against his waist. Moaning, Renji released his fist-full of orange hair in favor of the still-damp chest and stomach that leaned into him. Bushing his fingers' over Ichigos' light tan and fully erect nipples and attentively dragging them down to the soft white towel that separated his from his now assured prize, he smirked in a self-satisfied way.

Renji pulled his mouth away from Ichigos' talented, prying tongue long enough to ask, "You want me?"

Regardless of his mouth being currently occupied, Ichigo didn't think he could've answered if he wanted to. Talking just didn't seem that important at the moment.

Impatient with Ichigos' steady silence, Renji promptly ripped the towel away, getting all the answer he needed as Ichigo stood to attention before him. Blushing a deep red in the darkness, Ichigo turned his head to the side as Renji stepped back to admire his now nude body. Meeting Ichigos' dark eyes, he gave him a slightly condescending smile. _What could someone so…well endowed have to be embarrassed about?_ he thought, shaking his head and pulling the other man back into his embrace, kissing him with such hunger and ferocity that there was no way that Ichigo could ever again doubt how incredibly attractive he really was.

The slow, lazy probing of tongues and tentative touching seeming like a distant memory, Renji nearly knocked Ichigo over with the force of his kiss, his hand squeezing his member with enough aggression that it was walking the very thin line between pleasure and pain. Only the wall that suddenly appeared behind him saved Ichigo from falling over.

Ichigo cried out, eyes narrowed and unfocused. Renji took this opportunity to mark the neck now exposed before him, licking and biting the pale flesh with delight. Not to be out done, Ichigo let out a hostile growl and bit into Renjis' cloth covered shoulder. He ran his hand underneath the thin material, forcing Renji to pull away; the rejected piece of clothing was thrown unceremoniously to the floor to lie in a crumbled heap next to the towel that had be Ichigos only cover. Renji returned to assaulting the orange-haired mans' neck, while Ichigo fumbled with his pants, tugging eagerly on them.

Ichigo untied the string on the pants Renji wore, pulling them, and the boxers, down until his member was revealed, insistently nudging his lower stomach once more.

"I want you, and I want you now," Ichigo said, glancing down momentarily, and leaving no room for argument as kissed him again. Their lips crashed together in an erotic way, tongues battling for a dominance that didn't really matter to either of them. Ichigo placed his hand on Renji's dick, causing him to jump and moan loudly, digging his nails into back. Renji slipped his hands down to Ichigo's massive need, touching it lightly. Ichigo growled.

"Renji…bed…now," was all he got out before grasping the mans' arms and pulling him to the bed in the room. Ichigo threw Renji onto the bed and straddled him, pining his hands together above his head. Ichigo smirked and kissed Renji's collarbone. He sucked gently on the exposed flesh before moving on to his chest, placing soft butterfly kisses all along his torso. Renji writhed beneath him, panting as Ichigo lavished his body. The teasing becoming to much for both, he finally took one of Renji's perky dark nipples into his mouth, playing with it with his teeth, causing Renji to moan his name.

Ichigo slid his body along Renjis' until he was kneeling between his legs. Their dark eyes locked on one another, his kissed his waist, first one side, then the other. Renji watched him excitedly. Kissing ever closer to his throbbing cock, Ichigo, licked his inner thigh, still watching for his desired reaction. At last, Renji looked away, throwing his head back with a moan, and Ichigo closed his mouth around the head of his member.

Renji thought his head would explode with pleasure as Ichigo kissing, licked, nipped, and suck his way down his shaft and back up again. redheads waist before kissing the head of his dick. Renji gasped with pleasure while Ichigo kissed along the length of his member. Ichigo glanced up with a smirk before sucking so hard on the tip that his cheek hallowed and Renji shouted, bucking his hip and nearly impaling Ichigo. Holding his hips firmly into the bed so that he wouldn't be choked, Ichigo continued to tease, bringing him from peak to peak, never giving him the release he so desperately needed.

Renji could not take it. Gripping his lovers' hair in one hand, he yanked him away from his saliva and sweat soaked cock, pulling him into a heated kiss, tasting himself in the other mans' mouth. He forcefully flipped Ichigo over, so that their previous positions were switched. He broke the kiss to pant Ichigo's name. Renji slid his hand up Ichigos body to his lips, where he held two fingers. Ichigo hesitated before taking them into his mouth and sucking on them until Renji was sure they were properly covered in saliva.

Renji worked one finger into Ichigo, who gasped with pain and cringed away from the expected but not entirely desired intrusion. Renji soothed him by kissing his stomach lightly. When Ichigo nodded for him to continue, Renji slowly pushed his finger in and out of his partner. Renji hesitantly added a second finger, scissoring them until Ichigo seemed more comfortable. When a third was shoved in, Ichigo nearly screamed in pain. Suddenly aware of the family who also lived here, Renji placed a hand over Ichigos' mouth, calming him with soft words and gentle kisses. Ichigo whimpered that he was fine, contradicted by the grimace that adorned his face and the tears that were threatening to spill over. But, knowing that Ichigo would expect him to take him at his word, Renji nodded, scissoring his fingers again and trying to ignore the way his heart constricted when Ichigo whined and twisted beneath him, biting his lip in an effort to stifle his cries.

Renji removed his fingers when the whimpering was replaced with low moans, and, knowing that going slow probably wouldn't help, he immediately began to work his member into Ichigo. Biting into his own hand, Ichigo waited until Renji had entered him completely. When he was up to the hilt, Ichigo gasped out a curse, the unfamiliar, though not totally unpleasant feeling of being filled making the pain diminish some. Renji pulled out slowly, then plunged back in, striking Ichigos' prostate with each thrust. Renji wrapped his fingers around his cock, pumping it in time with his thrusts, until Ichigo came all over his stomach and hand. Renji came soon after, calling out Ichigos' name, forgetting, in the euphoria of sex, that they were not alone in the house. Ichigo panted as Renji collapsed on top of him after pulling his cock out.

"I love you," Ichigo whispered, curling his body around the other way, hugging him to his chest.

Renji's eyes widened for a second before he answered, "I love you too Ichigo." He kissed the others forehead before falling asleep in his arms.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. i do, so im happy. Review and let me know how it is. im open for opinions. LOVES!!**

**-Poison**

**P.S.** _From Da Beta (SS) : Sorry it took so long to get it up. I hate editing stories when she nags. I did my best to fix her mistakes, but still keep it in her voice. OH, and if the sex scene sucks, too bad. It only the second one I've ever...well, I didn't write it, but I edited it, so yeah. Only my second one. Be kind. -- That is all! Review please!!_


End file.
